Lost Through Time
by DerpyHooves80
Summary: Summary: Elena Gilbert is under lots of pressure since she became a new vampire her emotions are heighten Bonnie is trying to control her expression magic and accidentally sent Elena to 1864 with human Damon and Stefan. All time DELENA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm new and this would be my first story so please cut me some slack ok. I really hope that you enjoy this story I will try to make it a very interesting story to read and I hope that you like it! 3**

**-DerpyHooves80**

** Summary: Elena Gilbert is under lots of pressure since she became a new vampire her emotions are heighten Bonnie is trying to control her expression magic and accidentally sent Elena to 1864 with human Damon and Stefan. All time DELENA! (I don't own any of the characters but I wish!)**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Bonnie please let me help you" said Elena. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline were at the Lake House for about 2 weeks. They were taking a break from Mystic Falls. Caroline had gone hunting so she was away for a few hours.

"Why your just one of them you tried to kill my when you shut it off" Bonnie told her "Well then let me make it up I love you Bonnie you're like the sister I never had PLEASE!" said Elena "Ok" Bonnie smiled at her friend.

"You know what I'll be your lab rat, that's right you can do you witchy juju on me" said Elena "I would take you up on that offer but it's too risky Expression is really taking over me" said Bonnie. Frowning at her friend that was sitting on the couch."Oh come on I'm kind of immortal please PLEASE I really want to make it up or are you just going to make me suffer for like EVER!" Elena looked at Bonnie with her big puppy eyes. "Ok ok fine but let's just wait till Caroline comes back just in case ok."

Elena and Bonnie made some Smores and sandwiches. Bonnie drank ice tea while Elena drank from a blood bag that Stefan gave her before she left. She had kept it in the fridge ever since and it was still good. They just waited for about 30 min Bonnie had everything ready her candles and grimoire. They sat on the couch watching some show.

"I'm back" Caroline said in a cheery tone "Finally your back what took you so long huh?" Elena snarled "Chill Elena" Said Bonnie with serious voice "I'm just kidding let's get started." Elena was very nervous because the spells they were going to do but she wanted to do it.

"What are you going to do" Caroline asked curiously "I'm Bonnie's Lab rat for today I volunteered to be the lab rat." "What are you CRAZY!?" Caroline literally screamed "Chill Caroline I will be careful with the spells." Said Bonnie "No I can't risk any of you ok you are my sister and I don't wants anything to happen to any of you ok" said Caroline "Aww i love you too but don't be a party pooper and i trust Bonnie so i will be fine ok" Elena said in a sweet kind voice "Fine but PLEASE be careful I love you both ok just be careful" Caroline said stubbornly.

Bonnie begun chanting the fire from the candles grew bigger. Bonnie was holding Elena's hand and Caroline was sitting on the couch looking very concerned. Suddenly the light from the house went out and was very dark it was black for about 1 minute. Bonnie finally noticed that she was not holding Elena's hand the lights came back on and noticed Elena was missing. "OMG! Where is Elena" Caroline said very scared "ELENA STOP PLAYING AROUND!" Bonnie screamed Caroline used her Vampire hearing and could not hear nothing "What spell did you do!" Caroline asked Bonnie. Bonnie looked through the grimoire and her eyes shot wide. "What is it Bonnie PLEASE tell me!" Caroline screamed "I accidentally used the wrong spell i sent Elena back in to time!"

* * *

**So there it is the first chapter i hope you enjoyed it i know it was a little short but I'm new but don't worry ill get the hang of it ok it will be one of the best stories. Sorry for the cliffhanger ill will upload either tomorrow or the day after that ill be back with chapter 2 and it will be longer till next time. Please Review my story and also give me suggestions on what will happen to Elena.**

**-DerpyHooves80**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I'm back and I have chapter 2 with me so now we can get this show on the road. Any ways I hope you enjoy chapter 2. (Sorry about the Cliff hanger)**

**-DerpyHooves80**

* * *

Bonnie begun chanting the fire from the candles grew bigger. Bonnie was holding Elena's hand and Caroline was sitting on the couch looking very concerned. Suddenly the light from the house went out and was very dark it was black for about 1 minute. Bonnie finally noticed that she was not holding Elena's hand the lights came back on and noticed Elena was missing. "OMG! Where is Elena" Caroline said very scared "ELENA STOP PLAYING AROUND!" Bonnie screamed Caroline used her Vampire hearing and could not hear nothing "What spell did you do!" Caroline asked Bonnie. Bonnie looked through the grimoire and her eyes shot wide. "What is it Bonnie PLEASE tell me?" Caroline screamed "I accidentally used the wrong spell i sent Elena back in to time!"

* * *

**Elena POV**

When Bonnie grabbed my hands and started chanting I was having 2nd thoughts but then the lights went out and it went dark … I panicked and I felt as I was falling down and I blacked out. I just woke up in a forest and I thought to myself what the hell did Bonnie do to me. I could smell the pine trees and it was beautiful, I started walking it felt like I have been walking forever finally I ran into a town I stared at the people while they stared back, they were wearing dresses and the men were wearing suits I was just wearing a dressy white shirt with my blue Capri and my red converse and my hair was up in a ponytail.

I ran back to the wood and looked at my phone. "Crap there is no cell service" I said to myself. Suddenly (with my vampire hearing) I heard someone walking and their footsteps were getting louder and louder. I turned around and saw some guys walking towards me. I felt a sudden rush of panic go down my stomach.

**Back to Present Time**

"Bonnie is there anything you can do!" Caroline yelled "Yes I can send someone in to time to get Elena but it says here that you will go to the time and place you were thinking of." Bonnie was really afraid "Well how on this bloody earth are we suppose the do that huh?" said Caroline "I can do another spell to let me see what Elena was thinking at that time but I need something of Elena's." said Bonnie. "Easy" Caroline ran to Elena's room and got one of Elena's favorite bracelet. "HERE!" Caroline was handing over Elena's bracelet. "Wait I have to call Stefan and Damon" said Caroline "why" said Bonnie "I'm supposed to watch Elena since she is a new vamp. And the Salvatore's told me to keep watch lucky for me I called them when I came after hunting and found out you were doing spells." "What!" said Bonnie.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Caroline ran to the door but before she opened it, it shot open and Damon went in. "Were is Elena?" said Damon "Were is Stefan?" said Caroline "at home" Damon glared at Caroline "I called Stefan." "Hush up Blondie" said Damon "Stop it you two we need to find Elena like now!" Bonnie screamed "What happened" Damon said with a little panic tone. "We did a spell and I accidentally read the wrong spell sending Elena back to time so now she is somewhere back in time." Said Bonnie almost crying. "Well we need to find her cast the spell now." Said Damon. So Bonnie began chanting holding the bracelet and opened her eyes. "I know where she is." Said Bonnie with a serious tone "Well were is she." Said Damon "she is in 1864 Mystic Falls." Bonnie had a really upset face

"WHAT ON EARTH WAS SHE THINKING oh wait she was asking me how it would feel to be in 1864 earlier omg I feel horrible for not stopping any of you." Said Caroline "I'll go I was there in Mystic Falls that time I'll go." Said Damon "no Ill go!" Said Caroline in her normal stubborn self. "No Caroline hes right he was there and he knows what will happen so he should go." Said Bonnie "Ok so once I go in how will I come back with Elena?" said Damon "Ok that's the easy part you just need a piece of jewelry of yours." But Damon interrupted Bonnie "My watch."

"Good ill put a spell on your watch and Elena's bracelet and you will jump back to time but you won't exactly appear here you will jump through time till you end up here and also DON'T CHANGE THE PAST and also you will only jump through time if either one or both of you are wearing the jewelry ok so when you look for her keep the watch in this bag and don't put it on until you find her and be careful!" Bonnie looked very very tired and sad and she handed Damon a little bag. "Wait before you leave why did Stefan stay?" said Caroline still mad. "he was dealing with Klaus."said Damon with a worried look "Klaus needed something i don't know what exactly and he did NOT let Stefan go he wanted to come but you know Klaus." "ugh why Klaus." said Caroline with a Disgusted face "Lets get on with it Elena might be in danger!" said Bonnie looking like she was going to cry "Ok lets do this!" said Damon. Bonnie grabbed Damon's hands and started chanting the lights went out and they turned on again and he was gone.

* * *

**Ahh Sorry for the cliff hanger i know i said ill make it longer its that i went school shopping and all. But don't worry I'll have a chapter for tomorrow. Please review my story and also give suggestions on what will happen to Elena or Damon ill be back tomorrow. 3**

**-DerpyHooves80**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm Back sorry I took too long I just have to get ready for my cousins wedding and stuff. Anyways I made this chapter longer and I hope you enjoy this chapter, stay tuned for the next chapters.**

**-DerpyHooves**

* * *

**Damon POV**

I was doing my usual as I poured my bourbon in to my glass when I heard a loud knock. "Who is it?" I said in my bored voice. "It's me you BEST friend." Someone said "Ugh! Klaus what do you want." I wanted him to just leave Mystic Falls but he just wouldn't.

I went to open the door and there he was such annoying freak. "What do you want now?" I just wanted him to leave I was already annoyed because Elena left so I left Barbie in charge of her.

All I wanted was Elena to come back. Stefan was also getting in my nerves. "Oh can't a friend just come and visit." "NO! You're not even my friend nowhere near." I tried to give him my most dis-tasted full look.

"Oh come on 'mate anyways I was not here for you, now were is Stefan?" Klaus said looking bored "Whatever he's out at the grill." When I finished talking Klaus was gone. "Finally!" I said to myself "Those 6 min of my immortal life have been wasted thanks to Klaus!" I said loudly knowing no one would hear me.

I went to my room because I wanted to take a shower when Stefan's phone started to ring lucky me it was Barbie bad habit of Stefan to leave his phone any ways I answered it. "Hello" "Damon Where is Stefan?" "He's out at the grill." "Ugh fine when he gets home tell him to come to the lake house because Bonnie

Will do some spells on Elena and Its Elena's idea so I can't stop her." Caroline Said with a little panic tone.

"STOP THEM" "I can't I just told them but Elena's being a little stubborn just tell Stefan to come PLEASE and hurry!" I started to think and remember that Bonnie has a problem with Expression and I got in my car and drove to the Grill.

I saw Stefan talking to Klaus and I went in and told Stefan "Sorry Klaus but I have things to do now if you don't mind I'll be on my way" said Stefan walking away from Klaus toward me.

"No Stefan you are NOT going nowhere you staying here with me and we are going to keep talking or I kill you brother so please sit down if you don't I don't mind killing BOTH of you now Damon you may go Stefan you sit!" Klaus said starting to get mad"YOU ARE NOT GOING NO WHERE TILL WE GET THIS IS FINISHED!" Klaus was really getting mad "You go please." Stefan was looking at me with his puppy eyes "Fine."

I said and left the Grill I was speeding all the way till I got the lake house it only took me about 40 min. I did not even enter and I could Barbie Panicking along with her witchy friend so I got a little worried.

I could not hear Elena inside I got a sudden chill down my spine.

I knocked on the door, but I was too nervous for not hearing Elena so I swung the door open annoying little Barbie. "Were is Stefan I called for Stefan." In my head I was like bla bla Stefan bla bla too annoying to listen.

As soon as I found out what happened to Elena I knew I would be the one to save her and win her from Stefan but I hated the words she would use 'I love Stefan it will always be Stefan.'

But I loved her no matter what. When Bonnie began chanting I knew that I was up for adventure to look for the one I love but I did not care what I would take to be with Elena.

* * *

**Elena POV**

When I turned around to see those man coming towards me I just kept walking and they called out for me. "Miss Do you need help and what on Earth are you wearing." One of the man said I stared at them for just a second and notice they had stakes.

"I'm perfectly find and to answer your other question I'm not from here I come from Europe." they started walking closer then one of the had a vervain flower and said "you look lovely You said you were from Europe how nice you know this flower is very pretty i would love for you to have it here this flower goes with you."

Handing the vervian flower towards me. I knew i had to grab it if no they would have suspected. I grabbed the vervain flower and the vervain did not burn me. I guess they realized they were wrong thinking that i was a vamp.

"Have a good day Miss." as they left I knew that something was wrong why did the vervain hurt me i questioned my self. I noticed that it was soon to be dark so I went more into the forest.

Climbed a tree near where i had once appeared i knew that this was going to be a long night so i climbed the tree higher so no one would see me. Wondering what was happening to everyone at home hoping that they would come for me taking me home.

I got more scared as i wonder what would happen to me, was i going to have to stay here forever i got scared and hoped only for the best.

I just wanted to go home to sleep on my bed I never felt so bad I just wanted to be with Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Stefan, and last but not least Damon.

I look down to the floor of the forest to find someone running full vampire speed with humans riding horses full speed trying to keep up.

"He went that way." I heard someone say "We must get rid of all these demons!" Someone else said.

This place just gave me the creeps I just could not wait to get home I have never been so lonely and sad even when my parents died i still had my Aunt Jenna and Jeremy.

Now I did not have no one I was alone I thought that is I did not have Caroline or Bonnie I would have lost it.

* * *

So there it is I have a Question to ask you guys do you what A or B:

A) A long story once a week

B) Short Story every other day like about 2-3 time a week

I hoped you like this chapter For the ones that wanted to know what happened to Stefan. Stay tuned in! 3

Please Review More interesting Chapters coming up!

-DerpyHooves 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I'm back with a new story I hope you enjoy it! Sorry I took so long :/**

**-DerpyHooves**

**Elena POV**

* * *

As I woke up I could hear the birds chirping it was peaceful I moved around trying to stretch when I fell from the tall tree… Down I went screaming I must have hit my head really hard because I blacked out for a few minutes then it started to heal I got up and started to wonder what was I going to do the I realized I should look for a witch but I did not know what year I was in.

From what I was in the town I could not have been in 2011. I looked around and heard a familiar voice I hid behind so bushes and stayed there while the voice got louder.

"Brother what will father think of you when he finds out that you are not going to attend the founders party!" one of them said "Well let father think what he wants to think, I really don't care." The other replied. "Don't you want to see Miss Katherine?" the first one replied

"No I'm sorry I'm just not in the mood I feel a little light headed." "I guess I'll be on my way to get ready." I soon realized that, that was Stefan and Damon. Damon did not want to go the party and Stefan did. Then Stefan turned and walked away I guess the founder's party was today. I wondered why were in the forest then I saw that they were riding their horses.

I did the math in my head and realized that I must have been in 1864 and in Mystic Falls at the same time. I felt that nasty feeling in my stomach I said shit out loud I guess Damon must have heard me because he turned to the bushes were I was hiding after Stefan left.

"Hello?" Damon said He started walking toward the bushes.

**Damon POV**

I fell and blacked out when I woke up I was in a room then I realized that I forgot to think about 1864. I looked around feeling soo stupid that I did not think about Elena and 1864. I was thinking that Elena must be in great danger and I started to remember this place I was in my old apartment from New Orleans.

Now all I needed was another witch to send me back to time but I need her to be a powerful one like Bonnie. I remember when I turned a girl and she ended up being sired to me I went to look for a witch to help me to unsire her I found one but she was a lie she made me kill 12 human beings just to get expression evil magic that's what i think. I must find that witch force her to do the spell again.

That was it I was going to find that lady and threaten to kill her so I can save Elena. I started to look through the drawers to find some clothes. I changed and went to look for the shop that she owned.

But first things first I was really hungry and I needed a bite so I went to look for someone to fed off just very quickly so we can get to business. Elena was my first priory.

I took the first girl I saw she was a red head about in her late 20's. "You will not scream and it will not hurt." I said and I put the red head in to trance "I will not scream and it will not hurt." She repeated after me. Then I sank my fangs in to her skin tasting her blood I could feel the blood going down my throat. Enjoying it until I had to stop before i killed her "you will forget about this." I said and she walked away clue less of what just happened.

I keep looking for that evil witch but I could not find her finally after looking and looking i finally found the shop i walked in and i saw a young tan skinned and brown hair girl sitting behind a counter. "Hello Is your mother around?" I asked hoping that the evil witch was her mother i hope that my wild guessing did the trick "And you are?" She asked she Looked tired because it looked like she had not brushed her hair it was really puffy but then i realized that I'm back in time and that's how they wore their hair.

"My name is Carlos." i lied i did not really want to change the future so i just made a random name up hoping that she would buy it and she did buy it. Lucky for me my charms got around her I actually compelled her lucky for me she was not a witch she was just a human she told me that she was adopted and that her name was Susie and her mom was the evil witch that i was looking for and I told (compelled) her to kill her self if her mother refused my offer. I told her to take me to her mother and she did as she was told and took me to a little room were her mom was sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Hey mom Carlos here is looking for u." said Susie "I don't know any Carlos Susie." she did not even look up "You will help me now." i said sternly looking at her she looked up startled "If you say now poor Susie here will suffer you decision by dying we don't want that now do we." She looked at Susie and gave her a sorry look then said " fine what do u want." "I want you to send me back in to time." I said she gave me a confused looked then nodded and she got up and walked to a self and took out a grimore and flipped through the pages and finally stopped at one page and and told Susie to looked for the candles then i told her "If you kill me i have compelled Susie to kill her self if i die so if you kill me you also kill Susie."

She did not say anything for a few minutes then Susie arrived with candles and placed them all over the room and she turned them on and she finally spoke again "I have found what you are looking for think about the place you want to go and you will appear there." She started chanting and the flames of the candles grew i started to think about mystic falls 1864 and then my world went black.

* * *

**So there is chapter 4 I'm sorry i took so long Its the first week of school and i have new teachers and they already started giving home work sorry i took so long. I really wanted to write but i had so many things to do I'm still trying to adjust to my new schedule and maybe this labor Monday i will write a free-be story so you can forgive me.**

**-DerpyHooves**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys Sorry I Did not write its that I had family come and visit me and my evil little 2 year old niece stole my laptop charger Yes I do have a computer but its away getting fixed you don't want to know why I finally found my charger yay! Fortunately evil child took it to her house lol well I'm back.**

**Here is the story I hope you enjoy! Yay :D**

**-DerpyHooves**

* * *

Elena POV

As I saw Damon walking toward the bush I was hidden behind, I started to panic, million of things came to my mind like he would think I was Katherine and he might fall for me because I knew that at this time he loved Katherine.

I could not have him mistaken me for some one else especially someone like Katherine Then I figured that I could change to future which is bad.

Then I thought that I should use Damon to get to Emily Bennett so that she could send me back or at least explain how I cant be affected by vervain because I really wanted to know.

But I felt bad that the thought of using Damon was bad I know that its not good to use Damon like that I really don't want to not even to Stefan but I needed their help. Once Damon got to the bush he called out "Who is out there."

I knew I was caught but I had to give it a shot maybe act like Katherine yes that is what I was going to do. He got closer to the bush and saw me there my face covered in dirt and my is super messy all from the fall of the tree.

"Miss pierce what has happened to you and why are you wearing trousers my lord miss pierce lets get you inside so that you can to you room to get yourself cleaned up."

When I saw Damon I wanted to cry because I missed everyone and I really wanted to go back to my friends my tears got the best of me and they rolled sown my cheek non-stop "Please don't cry."

He was about to grab me and put me on the horse but I knew I could not betray Damon not here in the past or in the future so I got up and started running like a human.

I could hear That Damon got on his horse shouting my name he finally caught up to me I knew that I could easily out run him but I did not want him to know. "Katherine what's wrong why are you running away?" I could not lie to Damon I changed my mind and I guess I could not hurt his feelings.

I started to walk "I'm not Katherine now ill be on my way" I left and kept walking "How are you not Katherine and if you are playing Miss pierce please stop I'm not feeling well" I sighed "I'm not Katherine now please Damon stop saying I'm Katherine because I'm not now ill be on my way."

"No please stop playing with me Miss Katherine come home so you can change." "NO! Im Not Katherine OK!" and i started to run but he grabbed me and pushed me towards a trees my back touching the cold bark of the trees. "DONT LIE TO ME!" "Im NOT lying god I'm not Katherine ok damon!"I looked into his ice blue eyes he looked hurt. "Then how do you know my name because i don't recall telling you?" crap I was caught.

"Umm...Please let me go." hoping that he will let me go i was scared that i might lose control because i had not feed."No not until you tell me" God why is he so damn stubborn "No i might change to future" He looked very confused " The future what is wrong with you?" "You have to promise not to tell anyone because you can change the future Please!" He looked at me like if i was crazy i could not blame him.

"Fine." he mumbled "Ok take it easily please don't run." I had no choice but to compel him not to run because i was scared that he might go tell someone. I looked in to his Deep blue eyes."You will not run and now you have forgotten that i compelled you until i say so."

I saw that he blinked a few times i took a breath before talking "Ok I'm from the future and I'm a vampire you are also a vampire in the future you and Stefan I'm from the 21st century I'm Katherine's doppelganger she is my ancestor and ..."

Until i was interrupted by damon "Wait so ill be a demon that my father hates so much nice but what about Katherine and What is a doppelgänger and I'm i with Katherine wait will she be a vampire too." ugh too many questions."wait let me finish." I was getting annoyed too many questions it reminded of me when i was a weak human

"Ok anyways Katherine is a vampire actually she is one right now and a doppelgänger is a ugh how to explain this ok long time ago there was a witch and she had a family in which she turned into vampires and

used the blood of my great great ancestor named Tatia she looked like me and her blood was used to make them into vampires and a curse was placed upon the petrova blood and every so many centuries a new doppelgänger is born. No you wont be with Katherine because she actually did not love you she loved Stefan."

He looked hurt and tears came out from his eyes "I'm I with you?" He asked I was in complete shock "What?" "Are we together?" He asked again "Um Yes." I lied i did not want him to see him hurt i saw his eyes lighted up.

"Why cant i move." Oops i forgot I looked into his eyes " You can move now and you will remember that i compelled you."

He moved and looked at me shocked "Why did you do that?" He asked He looked scared like if i was going to eat him or something.

"I could not have you running around saying that there was another girl that looked like Katherine i have to keep hidden i can't be found especially by Katherine." I guess he saw the worry in my eyes and calmed down.

* * *

** So There it is Chapter 5 I will see you later guy hope you enjoyed the Chapter Keep tuned in for chapter 6 How will Damon act! (dramatic pause)**

**-DerpyHooves**

**Wow I'm mad i "****uploaded" This story 2 days ago i barely found out :( sorry silly me.**


End file.
